


Singing in the rain

by Bea_The_Cat123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, general stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/pseuds/Bea_The_Cat123
Summary: Jeremy sings an old song.
Relationships: Jeremy and Human Squip (platonic)
Kudos: 15





	Singing in the rain

Jeremy lowered his umbrella and spun it in his hand. 

“Jeremy, your glasses are going to get spotty,” Squip sighed. They adjusted the umbrella in their hands, keeping it in their hands. 

Jeremy spun his umbrella again, and slid his feet together.

“Jeremy, what are you-“

“ _ I’m singing, in the rain, _ _”_ the melody left his mouth, and he closed his umbrella. A grin spread on his now dripping face. “ _ I’m singing in the rain! _ _”_ He gracefully put the umbrella on his shoulder. Squip’s eyes narrowed. 

“Jeremy, you’re going to get wet!”

“ _ What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again! _ _”_ Jeremy’s grin widened, and Squip stepped back to avoid the spray of muddy water that came from Jeremy kicking into his spin. When he returned to his starting position, his eyes locked with Squip’s. 

“I swear to God-“

“ _ I’m laughing at the clouds, _ _”_ Jeremy started to strut towards Squip, despite his mud splattered feet and how clumsy he always was. Squip felt something pull in their stomach, was it their usual fear response? “ _ So dark above... _ ” He spun again to be under Squip’s umbrella, which was now tilted to not hit Jeremy. “ _ The sun’s in my heart, and... _ ” Jeremy pointed to Squip. 

“What?”

“Finish the lyric!”

“I don’t know it!”

“Look it up!” Jeremy said, leaning towards Squip. Squip suddenly felt a twist in their fists. 

“I don’t have my processor, you stupid human!” Squip felt heat rise in their face. “You don’t need to mock me!”

“I’m not...” Jeremy trailed off, and his eyes slid to the ground, then back up to Squip. His grin returned. He grabbed Squip’s free hand and pulled back, making Squip stumble. Their weight went into their feet to keep them balanced. “ _ And I’m ready for _ mud!” And with horrible timing, Jeremy let go of Squip’s hand, and Squip fell backwards into a mud puddle. They felt it ooze on their skin and splatter on their shirt, and they sent a ice-sharp glare to Jeremy, who was badly stifling giggles. 

“I hate you!”   


Jeremy slid his umbrella off of his shoulder and used it to push Squip’s now fallen umbrella away from them. 

“ _ Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place, _ ” Jeremy dropped his umbrella with Squip’s and reached out a hand to them. “ _Come on with the rain_ , ” they flexed their hand, motioning for Squip to grab it. Squip reluctantly reached out their now mud covered hand, and Jeremy pulled them up and proceeded to spin them around. “ _ I’ve got a smile on my face! ” _

“Jeremy!” Squip stumbled and slipped in the mud again, but didn’t fall. They stuck their hands out, feeling the rain patter on their skin. 

“ _ I walk down the lane, _ ” Jeremy faked a very un-swagger-ish walk and circled Squip, who was trying to regain their balance. Their feet dug into the dirt to stop them from slipping. “ _ With a happy refrain, _ ” he made sure to stick his face in Squip’s, his blue and brown eyes blazing with a sass Squip couldn’t even compete with. His glasses were fogged and spotty, just as Squip predicted. They leaned back, still trying not to slip again. 

“Jeremy, you ruined my shirt! Are you really going to be proud of that-“

“ _ Just singing, _ ” Jeremy spread his hands. He came up and leaned against Squip’s side. “ _ Singing in the rain! ” _

“Jeremy we’re going to fall-“

“ _ Dancing in the rain! _ _”_ Jeremy’s weight caused Squip to stumble back, making Jeremy slip and fall into the puddle. 

“HAH!” Squip barked, pointing to the teen. “You brought this upon yourself!”

“ _La la la, la la la,_ _”_ Jeremy shrugged, and he seemed to be completely fine, making Squip’s enthusiasm melt. Squip suddenly felt a hand grab theirs and yank Squip down. They splashed next to Jeremy, and their rage had met its breaking point. “ _I’m happy again,_ ” Jeremy made eye contact with Squip once more, sending them a finger gun. “ _I’m singing and dancing in the rain!_ ” Squip sighed and slid into the mud, having the rain patter on their back and ruined shirt. 

“I give up.”

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> THINK THIS IS SQUI//PEMY, GUESS WHAT YOURE DEAD FUCKER!!! NO SQUI//PEMY EVER
> 
> An old story I finally decided to post. Something happy while we all are stuck inside. Stay healthy out there, don’t play in the rain until it’s at least in the high 70F outside


End file.
